lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Kiara/Relationships
Family Simba Kiara and her father Simba are shown to have a loving father-daughter relationship. She also enjoys learning about the importance of ruling from him. She loves her father deeply and becomes worried when he is hurt as seen when she stays by his side the whole day when he is sick. Nala The two are shown to have a loving mother-daughter relationship, and Kiara enjoys learning about the importance of hunting and tracking from her. Nala always worries for her daughter whenever she's in danger and has faith in her knowing she can and will be a good future queen. Kion Kiara and her younger brother Kion a typical yet loving sibling relationship. Although the two squabble occasionally and don't always see eye to eye, they do hold affection for each other but are prone to sibling rivalry occasionally. Over the course of the series, they appear to be on better terms with each other. In The Trail to Udugu, Kion and Kiara learn to work together to find their mother, Nala. The two briefly play with each other and work together well in The Underground Adventure. She also sees Kion's duties as Lion Guard leader more important than ever now that Scar has returned and became annoyed when her brother was called for a minor emergency. Scar Scar is Kiara's great uncle we know that Kiara is not on Scar's side and it doesn't look like she will ever try and be like him. But she is aware of Scar's return and helps her family in calming down the worried Pride Landers. Friends, Allies & Acquaintances Pumbaa Pumbaa has a great relationship with Simba's daughter and the future queen of the Pridelands. Timon Timon has a great relationship with Simba's daughter and the future queen of the Pridelands. Zazu Zazu has a great relationship with Simba's daughter and the future queen of the Pridelands. Rafiki Rafiki has a great relationship with Simbas's daughter and the future queen of the Pridelands. Kovu At some point before the events of the Lion Guard, Kiara met the Outsider cub Kovu and quickly became friends with him. In Lions of the Outlands Kovu became excited when Kion hinted towards a possible reunion with her in the Pride Lands. Tiifu Tiifu, along with Zuri, is Kiara's best friend. Tiifu was very concerned and worried when Kiara became trapped in a stampede set by Janja and his clan and was relieved when her friend was rescued. In Can't Wait to be Queen she and Zuri became Kiara's Royal Advisors during her reign as temporary queen. She was incredibly supportive of her friend during this time. Much like Zuri, Tiifu also likes to make sure that Kiara looks her best for important events such as the Royal Buffalo Wallow. She has shown to be incredibly grateful towards Kiara for saving her in Baboons!. Tiifu also accompanies Kiara with her hunting trips, where she is once again very supportive and enthusiastic about working with her. Tiifu refers to Kiara as her 'leader'. Tiifu is very overprotective of Kiara, more so than even Zuri, and becomes jealous when others become close to her, as seen in Fuli's New Family. Kiara is caring and comforting towards Tiifu when they escape underground in The Underground Adventure. Zuri Zuri, along with Tiifu, is Kiara's best friend. Much like Tiifu, Zuri is a supportive friend to Kiara, who believed in all of her decisions when she was placed as one of her royal advisors in Can't Wait to be Queen. She has also stuck up for Kiara when others doubt her. Also, like Tiifu, Zuri is always up for helping Kiara to look her best for every occasion. She has shown to be incredibly grateful towards Kiara for saving her in Baboons!. She is less enthusiastic about their hunting trips than Kiara, though she attends them seemingly only for the sake of being her best friend. The cub also dislikes it when someone threatens her position as Kiara's royal advisor, as seen in The Rise of Scar. Fuli Kiara is shown to have a good relationship with her younger brother Kion's best friend Fuli. She even saved the princess from falling into a sinkhole in Bunga and the King. Bunga Kiara is shown to have a good relationship with her younger brother Kion's best friend, Bunga. At first, she was skeptical of the honey badger, who she believed was a terrible choice for Kion's Lion Guard. Though she is often annoyed by his bad odors, she did not mind when Bunga used it to save her from being trampled by gazelles. After being saved by him, she appreciated Bunga much more. Beshte Beshte seems to have a good relationship with Kion's older sister as he helped save her from Janja's Clan in Can't Wait to be Queen and The Rise of Scar. In Bunga and the King, they perform Hakuna Matata with the rest of the Royal Family and the Guard for the elephants. Ono Ono seems to have a good relationship with Kion's older sister Kiara. In Can't Wait to be Queen ''Ono is respective to Kiara. Ono became in charge of the ''Morning Report when Zazu went with Simba and Nala. Vuruga Vuruga Vuruga Vuruga and the princess are on good terms. Kiara helped out at The Royal Buffalo Wallow. Ma Tembo Kiara and Ma Tembo have a good relationship. Kiara asks her father if she could help Ma Tembo find the water source for the Dry Season. Makini Kiara likes to work and talk with Makini as seen when they try and help the elephants find a new source of water and Makini does care for Kiara which is proven true when she tells the guard that the hyenas had kidnapped her and she thinks it’s her fault although the guard assures her wasn't her fault. None the less the two seem to be friendly towards each other, and both would make a great team once it’s time for them to fulfill their destinies. Kuchimba After a fire hits the hot mud pots. She along with Kion, Bunga, Tiifu, and Zuri get lost in caves and meets a golden mole named Kuchimba. He helps them get out of the caves and back to Pride Rock. Muhangus Muhangus is on good terms with the future queen of the Pride Lands. He helps her when she and her friends were lost underground. Thurston Thurston is on good terms with the future queen of the Pride Lands. Kiara helps him get back to the Pride Lands when they're underground. Dhahabu Kiara becomes good friends with Dhahabu when she comes into the Pride Lands and even gives her a tour. Enemies Janja Kiara was willing to give Janja the benefit of the doubt in Can't Wait to be Queen, hoping that an arrangement could be made that would stop the fighting between them and the rest of the Pride Landers. However, upon learning that Janja had tricked her, Kiara never trusted Janja again. Despite this, Janja was still able to kidnap her in The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar, which only made her more furious towards him and his clan. Chungu Chungu helps Janja with nearly every evil scheme. He along with the rest of Janja's Clan attempt to murder the princess in'' Can't Wait to be Queen, only to be stopped by the Lion Guard. In ''The Rise of Scar, the hyenas attack her and Makini and under Janja's orders, he kidnaps the princess and carries her all the way into the Outlands as part of Janja's plot to summon the spirit of Scar. Then, he throws her in the steam vent by the Outlands Volcano. Cheezi Cheezi helps Janja with nearly every evil scheme. He along with the rest of Janja's Clan attempt to murder the princess in Can't Wait to be Queen, only to be stopped by the Lion Guard. However, he is disappointed that Kion and Kiara were not fighting each other showing how much he enjoys violence. He attacks her in The Rise of Scar when she and Makini were strolling around the Pride Lands as part of Janja's plan to summon the spirit of Scar. Nne Nne helps Janja with most of his evil schemes. He along with the rest of Janja's Clan attempt to murder the princess in Can't Wait to be Queen, only to be stopped by the Lion Guard. He attacks her in The Rise of Scar when she and Makini were strolling around the Pride Lands as part of Janja's plan to summon the spirit of Scar. Tano Tano helps Janja with most of his evil schemes. He along with the rest of Janja's Clan attempt to murder the princess in'' Can't Wait to be Queen, only to be stopped by the Lion Guard. He attacks her in ''The Rise of Scar when she and Makini were strolling around the Pride Lands as part of Janja's plan to summon the spirit of Scar. Mzingo Mzingo manipulated her into believing that if she met Janja at Broken Rock at sunset, that he and Kiara could make things work (really part of Janja's plot to rule the Pride Lands) for the Pride Lands. Kion, however, scolds her for trusting him because he knows that he along with Janja are villains who cannot be trusted regardless of what they say. Kiara later finds out that what he said actually was a lie. Category:Relationships